Resistance/Immunity
Summary Resistance is the ability to lessen the effectiveness of certain techniques and abilities through whatever means, such as greatly decreasing the potency of Mind Manipulation or nullifying it altogether. In many cases, it can occur through sheer willpower, especially in the case of mental attacks. For any ability, resistance to that ability can be demonstrated, to varying degrees of effectiveness, ranging from slight and mostly inconsequential to extremely high, potentially completely nullifying those abilities. However, like everything else, resistance has to be judged based on feats. *This can be determined in various means: **In fictional sense, if there are levels to a set of abilities then there is a bit of tiering system (discuss how this effects crossover battles) **In science, if certain materials a person has that describes the tolerance it has, such as heat, cold, pressure, force, energy, etc. Examples: * For Natural Heat Resistance, the standard heat would be 400°C-800°C, from average lit fires to forest fire temp. * For Natural Electrocution Resistance, an average bolt of lightning contains up to one billion volts of energy * For Natural Freezing Resistance, the freezing temperature of water is 0°C and the freezing point of blood is -2 to -3°C and the freezing point of the human body is if their body temp is below 37°C (98.6°F). The highest degree of resistance is outright Immunity, preventing use of that ability on any scale from affecting the user at all. However, immunity is not easily gained, as while someone's resistance to a certain kind of attack may be absolute within their verse, it is not necessarily the case against more potent uses of that ability. Outright immunity should nearly never be given except in certain cases or explicitly stated to what types such as being immune to Soul Manipulation due to lacking a soul. Also if a case of being immune to all powers should not be carried over to other verses outside their own, even as powers have different origins and natures to them. Limitations As I said before, there would be considered limitations or weaknesses in both resistance and immunity powers for the characters, as they need to be read and described as such, while Resistance is simple in finding the limits, immunities are tricky as they can lead to complications, so the "Devil is in the Details", though it should be noted that stats are still a factor despite this. Examples (Resistance): * A City level fire resistant user can withstand flames of a mountain level user, but cannot resist flames of a country level user. * A fire resistant user can withstand heat of 1000°C, but cannot resist heat of 1001°C. Examples (Immunity): * A Person is considered immune to all powers in their "respective" verse, another person not from their verse can still effect them. * A person immune to all types of magic, another person either using non-magical abilities or not using any magic at all can still hurt them. But like any abilities, there can also be ways around it: *Reality Warping *Negation *Abilities that can overcome certain conditions for the user’s resistance and/or immunity. Category:Powers Category:Skills Category:Profile Category:Information Category:Rules